As wireless communications have evolved, the desire for increased reception and range has also evolved. Users operating communications devices often desire reception with a wireless communications network from anywhere in the world. In response to this demand, many communications networks and communications devices have increased signal power. While increasing power may somewhat increase reception and/or range for communications between a communications device and the communications network, this strategy may have a reduced effect in many cases including those where line of sight (and/or quasi-line of site) technologies are utilized.
Additionally, simply increasing signal power may also have a limited effect in point-to-multipoint communications networks, as the central communications point may be located at a place that is out of range to one or more communications devices.